


The Selection

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Sequel Trilogy Missing Scenes [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aromantic Asexual Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious, Backstory, Canon Compliant, Creepy Snoke (Star Wars), Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Manipulative Sheev Palpatine, Past Child Abuse, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Seduction to the Dark Side, Sith Training, The Dark Side of the Force (Star Wars), freudian excuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:59:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Snoke and Palpatine plan their conversions.
Relationships: Sheev Palpatine & Snoke
Series: Sequel Trilogy Missing Scenes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931056
Kudos: 3
Collections: Allbingo





	The Selection

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Pretty Prey
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

  
They had been talking, Palpatine and Snoke, about the idea of having Palpatine’s granddaughter by his side...something Snoke didn’t seem to approve of.  
  
Palpatine did not miss the way that Snoke coughed, almost like there was something ridiculous about the idea.   
  
“Is there something wrong, Snoke?” Palpatine said, making sure to inflect ominously, just enough. He’d learned it in his days dealing with the Trade Federation and the Separatists, as well as shifting his voice just enough just to make it sound different from the persona of the kindly Chancellor that he had to put on for the public. (It was revolting, but Palpatine had to do plenty of things in his line of work that were revolting. He was grateful when the scientist Reyanna Sartain _crafted_ a son for him. Sex was just...messy and distasteful)  
  
“If I may,” Snoke rumbled, “While your granddaughter unquestionably has your power and might, as well as the might of the Skywalker bloodline, who is to say that we need to repeat the same cycle of Jedi and Sith? Ren shows it is possible to have another way.”  
  
“The Sith,” Palpatine said, “Must persist.”  
  
“But surely there was a reason that they kept being defeated, time and time again?”  
  
Snoke was a trembling, tensed wire in the Force, no doubt bracing himself for a bout of Force Lightning, for invisible hands around the throat. Instead, Palpatine said, evenly, “So we must adapt then.”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“There is logic in your words," Palpatine said. “Of course, I do wonder about your...ideas, Snoke. The balance between Light and Dark. Would you really be foolish enough to think we could have peace with the Light? They are genocidal, self-righteous. They cannot be reasoned with.”  
  
“Yes,” Snoke said, “Though...repurposing their ideas has a certain appeal. Using them. Turning their own knowledge to our purposes.”  
  
“Shrewd indeed,” Palpatine said. “And here I was about to give up on you, Snoke.”  
  
***  
  
Snoke was glad, truly, when he was able to leave his father’s presence. (Did one call the man who crafted you as a clone your father? Of course, if Boba Fett called Jango his father, and Jango was arguably kinder to Boba than Palpatine was to Snoke) He had shielded his anger well enough from Palpatine, but there was a line. There was a limit. There was only so much before his fury burst open, like lava from a volcano.   
  
Palpatine was a sadist. A kindly grandfatherly type wrapped in a monster’s skin. Snoke had learned it long ago, when he’d been raised in Exegol, away from sun, from physical affection, from any of that. Of course, it was necessary. After all, Palpatine couldn’t afford to _coddle_ him.   
  
Sith didn’t make their apprentices strong by coddling, after all.   
  
And perhaps when Snoke found his own apprentice — or if? — he would teach them the same things his father taught him.  
  
And he’d teach them more. How the balance between the Dark and the Light was the only truth there was, how there was no truth in the Force but there was truth in Snoke’s student, and that was enough.   
  
Snoke knew he'd hate his father enough to kill him. That simply was how it was. Absorbing his knowledge was...a bonus.   
  
Snoke would have to think, of course, on the right selection. Skywalker, of course, was...perfect. Perfect, strong, exemplary, intelligent...it was something that Snoke knew he could not help but admire, with all his being. Hating Skywalker, and admiring him, having to have him, too.   
  
Ben Solo was still a child. He would make an acceptable substitute, if Skywalker would not serve him.   
  
If.  
  
He was intriguing, though he could never live up to Skywalker's splendor. His might.   
  
_Whatever happens, Skywalker, know I will never forsake you._


End file.
